


Twilight

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - others [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons that don't fit into any of my other categories.





	1. Treaty Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

After everything the two groups had been through together, it was impossible for the relationship not to change. They still felt a little awkward around each other, but after the newborn battle and standoff with the Volturi they couldn’t go on thinking the other was all bad. They began to communicate more, agreeing they each had something to learn from the other.  
They tried to meet every other week or so. They’d discuss whatever came up over the weeks past, if either group noticed any signs of danger in the area. The conversations were short and stilted at first each not really knowing what to say to the other. They did awkward, basic, small talk, answers and questions short with silences in between. It got easier over time, as they grew more comfortable with each other.

Now they met at least once a week, whenever they had time around Sam’s patrolling schedule and Carlisle’s shifts at the hospital. They had plenty to talk about, what with everything their chaotic families did. Carlisle liked to talk about how Emmett and Bella still liked to challenge who was stronger- and how their forests had suffered as a result. Sam spoke of the races and “practice” fights his group got into- he had to ban them from crossing state lines. They listened, most of the time.

Sam and Carlisle spent so much time together, it was only a matter of time before Emily and Esme became good friends. They spent a lot of time together as well, trading stories and recipes on an almost daily basis. The younger members of their groups formed friendships as well. Emmett and Jasper joined the pack in their roughhousing, Rosalie started working with Leah in her garage, Bella continued spending more time with Emily. Edward and Alice floated between the groups, having fun with everyone.

With more time spent on the reservation, Carlisle realized how much they were struggling. He quietly set up a fund, to help cover college or any other expenses they had. Alice found a lot of old clothes they had only worn a few times, and gave them away to whoever needed them. The Cullens extended their open door policy, happy to have members of the pack over whenever for whatever they needed. Esme and Bella made sure there was always plenty of food for visitors.

The Cullens hadn’t expected to stick around too long after Bella was changed. But with the new friendships, they found that they didn’t really want to leave.They kept pushing off reasons to find a plan for their next life, as they didn’t want to leave yet. Carlisle and Sam began working with younger members of the tribe, hoping to make the first transformation easier, if it happened.

Carlisle also began helping the tribe as needed with medical care. Especially for members of the pack that couldn’t risk going to the hospital. There were a lot of small injuries to be fixed, mostly small dislocations and breaks, and cuts that couldn’t quite heal immediately. He started teaching first aid and related skills to Sam and anyone else who wanted to learn to cut down his trips over the treaty line.

After some time, they abolished the treaty line. It had basically been ignored for so long, with the frequency that the Cullens were invited over to visit the pack. It had become mostly ceremonial by this point. Other parts of the treaty still stood, but it was with a much closer relationship between the two. 

Eventually, the Cullens did have to move away. Even after they did, they still kept in touch with the tribe. They sent postcards and other mementos from their adventures, including care packages for the wolves full of sweets from Esme, supplies from Carlisle, and other random gifts from the rest of the Cullens. They called occasionally, still loving the chance to share stories and lament the struggles of trying to raise supernatural creatures, especially ones that are so bad at blending in.


	2. Adventures of the Immortal Youth Squad

“Wait, I’m sorry. They’re HOW old?” Jacob asked.

“Like, 13?” Benjamin clarified. “Maybe 12?”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Bree said.

“Language!” Esme called from the kitchen.

“Sorry, ma!”

“He’s right,” Maggie confirmed.

“We have to do something for them,” Jacob argued. “That’s… that’s way too young! Aro’s such a creep.”

“Trust us, we know. There’s a reason Amun never wanted me to meet him.”

“Do they want to be there?” Bree asked.

“I’m not sure. Their love of the other’s didn’t seem genuine, but it’s harder to tell at a distance. Especially if it’s not direct,” Maggie said after a moment of thought.

“I wouldn’t be happy there,” Jacob scoffed.

“We all know, dude,” Benjamin muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Sounds like a mission for the Immortal Youth Squad!” Bree declared.

“Oof, we’re still going with that name, huh?” Maggie groaned.

“It’s fun!” the others chorused. 

“Anyways, how are we doing this?” Bree asked.

“ARE we-” Benjamin started to clarify.

“Yes!” Jacob said, before Benjamin could finish. 

They began to plan, working on a way to break into the Volturi, find Jane and Alec, and help them break free, if they wanted. Many plans were tossed out, many were considered, but it wasn’t long before they had some semblance of a plan and were off for Italy.

It was late the next night when their plane touched down. They grabbed the small amount of luggage they had brought with them and left the airport, grabbing a tour bus to take them to Volterra as none of them could rent a car. Jacob quickly fell asleep in a seat in the back, while the other continued to mess around, earning glares from the other passengers.

They woke up Jacob when they finally reached the walls of Volterra, running off the bus and into the city before anyone else had even gotten up. There, they split up. Maggie and Benjamin went to watch the castle, hoping to stay out of sight and smell of the Volturi. Jacob and Bree, at risk of being recognized by the Volturi, chose instead to wander the city, hoping to run into Jane and Alec eventually.

It took a few days, but eventually Maggie and Benjamin caught them leaving the castle. Maggie went after them, just to talk. It was the only time they had seen the twins alone since watching the castle.

There was a lot of back and forth, but eventually Maggie learned what it was really like for them with the Volturi. They were stuck, unable to leave unless someone was with them. They had snuck out this time, which was sure to land them in a lot of trouble later. Aro encouraged them to practice their powers for hours a day, but there wasn’t much else for them to do. They couldn’t just be kids. 

They found their way back to Jacob and Bree; eventually Benjamin joined back up. The group panned the best way to get Jane and Alec free, quickly settling on a pan the newcomers thought would work. They snuck back into the castle, grabbing the few possessions they cared about. Then they ran back outside to rejoin the squad.

“Ready?” Benjamin asked. Everyone nodded; Jane and Alec with a smile. He flexed, sending a crack in the stone under the castle, causing it to break. Big cracks spread all over the walls, chunks of rock falling to the ground below. They watched until the resulting dust cloud prevented them from seeing anything. Then they ran away, laughing. 

“That should provide a sufficient distraction, huh?” Bree said, high fiving Benjamin. 

“They won’t notice us missing for awhile!” Jane cheered.

“Hopefully they never do,” Alec muttered.

“We’ll be safe, bother,” Jane said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“No one got hurt back there, right?” Jacob asked.

“No one with a heartbeat!” Benjamin assured him.

“All humans were gone,” Alec confirmed.

“So what’s next for the Immortal Youth Squad?” Bree asked. Everyone else groaned.


End file.
